A secound chance
by Goldthesupersaiyan
Summary: After being killed by those they followed orders from Primus gave Barricade Blackout and Darkrider a second chance at new lives (different stories for each character and Darkrider is not an OC he has his own character all i did was give him a name and a transformation more info in story)


(So I was bored and I had this idea for a while about this so let me clarify the oc is not my oc he has his own character he's from the decepticons ds game just watch the ds game cutscenes all I gave him was a name and a car form and for Barricade and Blackout just watch the ds game cutscenes so you have an idea of their character and how they act so here we go on with the story also don't worry about my dxd or rwby fanfictions I got stuff in the work for them)

-location: unknown prov no one's-

As the white void kept its quiet but something was up three metal machine like robots were laying down on the floor all unconscious until one that looked like it was made of a police car started to groan sitting up.

"Agh…. where the…. that doesn't seem right….I was killed by…that damn traitor Starscream!"

The bot got up as he looked around with his four glowing red eyes.

"This doesn't seem right….wait Blackout… the rookie to?"

He looked down at the two still unconscious bots both having the same insignia on their chestplates the police bot walked over to one that looked made from a helicopter and kicked his gut as the helicopter bot woke up coughing and grunting angerly.

"AGH WHAT THE SLAG!"

The helicopter bot jumped up aiming its blaster at the police bot.

"Huh…. Barricade….is that you….?"

The bot named Barricade nodded and put his hand out as the helicopter bot deformed his blaster.

"It is Blackout and looks like we're not the only one's here the rookie seems to have made it here to."

Blackout turned to see a dark blue plated bot as they both walked over to the Rookie and Barricade gave a nasty kick to the Rookie's gut making him wake up as well.

"Ugh…what I do now … wait Barricade Blackout your alive?!"

The rookie jumped up scratching his head confused.

"I know Rookie it must be hard for you to see us why are you here thought you would've lived."

The Rookie hit Barricade as Barricade smirked knowing he was annoying him.

"First off you know my name is Darkrider second off Megatron killed me saying it was a waste of resources to repair me."

Barricade and Blackout both looked at each other and nodded.

"So it appears Brawl was the only one to live also what happen to starscream?"

Blackout asked looking back at Darkrider.

"Megatron got ahold of him after I hit him with the allspark and took the damage."

"So, you finally understand what I meant about lord Megatron and where you stand with him."

Barricade crossed his arms chuckling as the Rookie nodded and sighed.

"I'm guessing we're here for a reason or else we'd be dead still."

Blackout stood by the two and they had a shining blinding light form between them.

"What's that doing here I didn't think there was any sign of light in here."

They stood back blocking their eyes as they heard a voice.

" _ **You three may have been tyrants destroying and conquering and look where that got you three."**_

"Who's there show yourself!"

" _ **Be calm young one it is I Primus and I have decided to give you three another chance at a new life."**_

The three decepticons looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright we'll listen to what you got Primus but I am not being reborn as no autobite got it."

Barricade kept as the other two nodded in agreement.

" _ **Very well but you will be reborn with human forms but will still be able to transform into your current forms by pushing your insignia on your chest."**_

The Three glowed for a bit after Darkrider was the first to push his insignia metal clanked as he shrunk down in size to about 5.8 feet tall with dark blue hair red eyes and a dark blue jacket with black jeans grey shoes and a purple T shirt.

"Woah I'm one of the… humans."

"You mean savages."

Barricade chuckled as Blackout sighed pressing his insignia as well same happening to him but he had silver hair a grey trench coat with a black tie and grey shoes he was 6.7 feet tall and for good reason considering he was the tallest of the three.

"Now it seems like I don't look that revolting."

Blackout moved around getting used to his new body like Darkrider.

"Guessing I'm up next."

Barricade did the same as the other two he had black hair and was wearing a white police like shirt and a black tie red eyes and seemed to be at 6 feet tall with a black coat around him.

"I don't look that bad but I look like a savage and that's bad enough for me."

Barricade sighed as Blackout chuckled and Dark gave a smug look.

" _ **Now that you have your new forms and getting used to you your insignia is still there just under your shirts make sure to not let anyone see it and if they do say it's a tattoo or something."**_

Barricade sighed putting his hands in his pockets and looking around.

"Anything else you want to tell us primus?"

Darkrider stepped forward with his arms crossed.

" _ **Yes, you'll go by new names as well I assume you'll have ones ready and another thing is you'll be able to contact each other even though you'll be in different dimensions."**_

"Dimensions? What do you mean by that?"

Blackout walked besides Darkrider as did Barricade.

" _ **You'll be in different worlds but don't worry you two have a friend tagging along Barricade and Blackout."**_

"What do you mean a friend tagging along I didn't ask for help."

Barricade stepped closer towards the light with a pissed off look on his face.

"Neither did I but I'm not getting all worked up now am I Barricade."

" _ **Now both of you you'll remember these two fondly."**_

Two glowing figures appeared in front of the group.

"Frenzy….?"

Barricade looked at a little chrome bot a little shorter than Barricade himself as it looked at him analyzing him.

"Relax its me Barricade…. Watch."

Barricade pressed his insignia turning him back into his bot form.

"Oh Barricade turn into human and back to transformer I see how are we alive?!"

Frenzy kept his fast-talking pace as Blackout kept his hand out at seeing scorponok as she was hissing at them.

"Its fine its me Blackout you remember me right…"

He pushed his insignia as well forming into his bot form as scorponok started to calm down and got closer to Blackout as Darkrider kept his distance from them as Barricade and Blackout formed back to normal.

"Glad you two got your pets or partners whatever you think they are."

"Don't worry Rookie you've proven your more than capable of dealing with situations on your own."

Barricade patted his back as Blackout pressed scorponok insignia as she turned into a girl with brown hair in a braid with a dagger like blade at the end of her hair red eyes she wore a brown jacket over a white shirt and a matching brown skirt and boots she was short about 5 feet tall.

"So why am I one of those hideous creatures?"

She looked up at Blackout as he shrugged and looked over to the glowing light.

" _ **Now that you have what you need you'll need to eat like humans and act like humans or in Barricades case don't kill anyone who doesn't deserve it."**_

Barricade sighed as Darkrider laughed a bit at that as Frenzy transformed into a phone and Barricade put him in his pocket.

"So I'm guessing this where you send us off to our new lives or am I mistaken?"

Darkrider crossed his arms and looked at the glowing light.

"The Rookie's right what gives we've been standing around doing nothing tell us what's the point of all this?"

Barricade looked around as the other three stood besides him with their arms crossed as well.

" _ **Even though you were evil and ruthless you're still a cybertroinan and its my duty to at least give you one more chance even if you three were decpticons."**_

Portals opened around the group three in front of them as they looked inside of them Barricades showed a forest that looked dead and had a brothel looking building in the middle of the forest.

"So, your sending me to a brothel….?"

" _ **No, it's a school for let's say people like you."**_

"People like me…what does that mean…"

"I think he means you're a monster in a way."

Barricade looked down at his pocket to see Frenzy's eye's poking out looking up at him.

"Your friend there has a point there Barricade."

Darkrider crossed his arms looking at a portal with a view of a few buildings with a creator in front of them.

"Uh are you sending me into a battlefield?"

Darkrider turned back to the glowing light.

" _ **No I'm sending you into a world where spirits need someone like you and just be nice to some of the people you meet."**_

Blackout and Barricade laughed at the last part.

"That'll be a first so where are we going some little town?"

" _ **Not quite you'll learn more about why your there from what will happen."**_

Blackout nodded as he walked towards his portal as he looked over at the other two.

"Try not to cause to much trouble you two."

Barricade smirked as Darkrider and Blackout sighed.

"Like your one to talk Barricade after that stunt you pulled back at tranquility with Darkrider."

Barricade chuckled.

"I was just teaching him a lesson Blackout."

Darkrider groaned annoyed.

"Can we stop talking about me lets just go and remember to test if we can talk to each other in our worlds alright."

"The Rookie's right let's get this over with, so I'll see you two later."

Barricade walked into his portal.

"He's right I'll contact you two when I have the chance."

Blackout and Scorponok walked into their world as Darkrider saw the two portals close.

"I guess we'll talk I'm just hoping I don't have to play the good guy all that much."

Darkrider walked into his portal as the shining light disappeared and his portal closed.

" _ **Let's hope I don't regret giving them this chance."**_

(So that ends this up don't worry I'll come back to this story but I'll be making three different ones for this for Barricade his crossover story is vampire Rosario for Blackout and scorponok devil testament sister and for Darkrider its data a live so make sure to look out for these stories in the coming days and yeah I know I shouldn't be starting new stories when I already have some going on right now but hey I can't just let these new stories slip my mind I gotta write them and get them out there so this is Gold the ssj saying cya!)


End file.
